


Track 07: Rome

by Sionnach



Series: Music Meme: Baby Loves to Dance [7]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Inception, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionnach/pseuds/Sionnach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Eames meet for the first time in Rome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Track 07: Rome

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the first story for notes.

  
**Track 07:** Rome - Phoenix

"You look a little young to be around here by yourself, love. Where are your parents?"

Arthur scowled and turned to look at the man standing next to him, casually smoking a cigarette. "Mr. Eames, I assume?"

Eames raised an eyebrow and looked the mere boy over slowly. "Who's asking?"

"Arthur," he responded crisply, ignoring the way his body heated pleasantly in the wake of Eames' not so casual once over.

"Ah, Arthur - it's a pleasure." If possible, Eames' smile grew even more lewd. Fuck, the way he said Arthur's name should be illegal. 

"I'm sure. Are you accepting the job or not?" Business first. Pleasure...later.

"I'm here, aren't I? Let's have a drink, hm? When in Rome..."


End file.
